


Vietnamese Coffee and No Sleep Leads to Bad Names

by Asian_Aaron_Samuels



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Humor, IronStrange, M/M, workplace shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Aaron_Samuels/pseuds/Asian_Aaron_Samuels
Summary: (Day Three: Cloak of Levitation/Tony's AIs and Bots)When two brilliant minds stay up to build a robot, Stephen is left to wonder why people named Helen and Anthony would name a poor bot Oddball.





	Vietnamese Coffee and No Sleep Leads to Bad Names

**Author's Note:**

> Look, bitch, I don't know what I'm doing. I'm just along for the ride.

Oddball was, well, _odd_. Tony told Stephen he'd made her with Helen Cho during a Vietnamese coffee fueled haze that began at four AM and ended two days later, and it certainly showed in her design. The former hadn't explained what her purpose was, only that after a few alterations she'd be sent to work with Helen in the R &D department.

The Sorcerer Supreme examined the bot, eyeing the exposed wiring and long rod with a series of small fingerlike prongs that reminded him of Dum E. 

"Is that what you do?" he asked gently, "You here to help Doctor Cho?"

Oddball let out a pleasant chirp. Stephen wondered if this was what it was like talking to a droid in Star Wars. He decided to test out her helpfulness by commanding her to retrieve various objects around his boyfriend's workshop. She was able to pick up screwdrivers, his boot, and with only a little difficulty a dirty Pink Floyd shirt he found hiding underneath a workbench.

Tony entered the shop pushing a platform truck with large crates.

"Having fun?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm fairly impressed with Oddball's capabilities. I'm curious though, what prompted you to make a bot for assisting surgery? At least, that's what I presume she was made for."

The older man pushed his new equipment into a corner of the room and strode over to where Stephen was standing with Oddball.

"Cho said she wanted a helping hand, and at the time it sounded like a good idea to make said hand instead of hiring one."

Stephen nodded, "And why the name Oddball? Are you going to build another one and name it Weirdo?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Tony pet the metal dome shape that he considered his bot's head. "Who better to accompany an amazing doctor like Helen than a robot named after an amazing surgeon?"

"Tony," Stephen balked, cheeks turning red. "You-"

"I know."

"You named our first child Oddball?!" the doctor exclaimed.

"Our child? I don't remember you being here for two days making her," Tony countered. "Where were you when Helen was using two swivel chairs to sleep and I talked to a potted hydrangea for ten minutes?... no sleep and more than one cup of coffee really messed us up." 

"Protecting the world from mystical threats," the sorcerer bit his cheek to stop from laughing at the dramatic eye roll his statement received.

Tony looked at the robot beside him, "You don't mind the name, do you?"

Oddball let out a high pitched whir and rotated her arm.

"See? She gets it. Strange, Oddball, it works."

"She's just a baby, she doesn't know any better. And in any case, I'm renaming her."

They went back and forth going over alternative names to call the bot, only stopping when Helen arrived with smoothies and a cart with medical tools she wanted to check if Oddball could grab and carry. She asked if the other doctor would stay and help with the modifications, which he accepted on the grounds that he get to rename his semi namesake. The Korean woman accepted it easily, having not been completely sold on the idea of calling out Oddball whenever she needed something. Whereas her white counterpart pouted the entire time, citing how his best friend would've found the name amusing.

An hour later, the three of them stood back to marvel at the new and improved robot. New panels covered up the internal wiring, a dent in the hood was popped out, and the "hand" now had interchangeable prongs depending on the task at, for lack of a better term, hand.

Helen asked if it would be okay if she could paint the new name the older doctor had come up with, this time she was on board with the choice. Tony grabbed the necessary letter stencils and a can of red spray paint and set about marking the front. Once he was done, he peeled away the template to reveal the red, boldfaced letters.

"Okay, I'll admit, it's growing on me," the Avenger commented.

"Me too, it's very classic American cinema."

Stephen smirked at his boyfriend from the other side of the geneticist. "Told you." He looked back at the bot and asked, "Like your name, Audrey?"

She trilled happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovely little birdies! I'm as surprised as you are that I posted another fic. Then again, these are pretty short, so I'm finishing them more quickly than the other stuff I'm working on. Hopefully that doesn't mean these are crappy. I may have no reputation to uphold, but I want to pretend that I do! 
> 
> Anyways, got other shit to work on, I signed up for the MCU Bingo and I really want at least one bingo. So, as usual, take care, love yourselves, punch Nazis, read some of my other fics, be nice, be yourself, and drink some water.
> 
> All my love~  
> Robin


End file.
